furry_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Empty Skies
Just a story I wanted to make. Enjoy! :3 ~ Whitey ---- Chapter One She hurtled through the night, the blackness deepening on her. Cruel claws gripped her back and she was lifted up in the air. A sucking blackness engulfed her when- She shot up in her den, gasping for air. The same nightmare. She'd been having these for a few moons. Cautiously she stretched, not helping to have a forbearing feeling. Carefully she padded out, sniffing the air. Moisture, mixed with deer and mouse, reached her nose. Everything was fine. She ran to the stream crossing the path a few paces ahead, lapped up some water, then froze. A pair of luminous eyes was watching her. Eerie blue eyes. Silk's breath caught in her throat. Not good, not good, not good, not-'' A sudden force made her blink. The eyes were gone. She stood, stock still, like a hound she'd seen with an anthro, pointing with its snout. She did the same, only all her paws on the ground and her body ridged and still. She blinked again, then shook herself. Quietly she took a drink of water, the ice blue eyes still in her mind. Carefully she stood back up. Shaking her head to clear it, she leapt the stream. Trotting forward, she smelled prey again. ''Deer... Moving forward, she saw it. It was blundering around. A fawn. With it's family lying on the ground. Each of them ripped in tatters. Bile rose in Silk's throat as she stood there, ridged with shock. Nothing, nothing killed like that. Everything killed, ate, saved the leftovers. No one could be sure when they would eat next. Nothing was wasted. All this prey was. But why? Why would they kill innocent animals, animals that could replenish? Animals that could help everyone else survive. She shook her head. The movement had startled the fawn, who tensed, ready to run. Silk suddenly realized that it would starve. She hesitantly walked forward, watching it. Silk could see the stubs of antlers it's head. It (He, Silk thought) started, tensing as if to run away. She lowered her head and charged, slowing as she got nearer and lifting her head back up. Large brown eyes stared back at her. She charged again. The fawn, picking up the hint, charged at her. She felt the stumps rub by her sides, then twisted and dodged, then sped off. She did not want the fawn to remember her as an enemy. Suddenly she halted. The piercing blue eyes... The clear brown eyes. Both had a single spirit inside them. She'd recognized those eyes. The spirit behind. But why had they come back to haunt her? Chapter Two Swishing her tail, Silk walked forward. Carefully sniffing, she held her breath. An odd mist had descended, muting sounds, obscuring sight, and covering scents. Snarling softly, she froze when she heard a soft crunch. Peering forward with narrowed eyed, she inhaled sharply. Was that... A dragon? She blinked, then it was gone, like mist. Shaking her head to clear it, she trudged onward again, sneezing a few times. When night fell- she could tell because everything grew darker- she found a hollow and curled up, tucking her nose under her tail. She was swathed in dreams. Golden wisps swathed around her face, and a meadow in the same of an eye appeared. The moon, ever closer, sinking downwards, gravity pulling her closer... A whirlpool of unavoidable force, sucking her closer... The golden wisps entered her eyes and chest, and then she was falling... Falling... Falling... Falling... She awoke, jerking upward, panting and gasping. Category:Stories Category:Whitefoot's Stories